OAV Chapter 5 (R2Remake)
OAV Chapter 5 is the fifth chapter of bonzo's Code Geass R2Remake OAV, which occurs between the Turn 26 appendix chapters and Turn 27. Plot As Suzaku and the others head to the Pendragon crater, Suzaku has a phone conversation with an unknown party. After Gino asks who he was talking to, Suzaku declines to answer, saying it is a private matter. Gino then asks Suzaku if he will be his best man for his and Amanda's wedding and Suzaku happily agrees to. Later, at the rendezvous point, Suzaku and the others meet up with Kyoko and Josephine and the rest of the KMF squad. Suzaku expresses his concern that there are too few of them, but Josephine says that they are under Cornelia's orders and she does not believe more units are necessary. Though frustrated, Suzaku's accepts Cornelia's reasoning and orders all units to proceed. Kyoko then contacts Josephine via cell phone and tells her that Suzaku seems different in that seems less strict and quarrelsome. Josephine is skeptical, but their conversation is intercepted by Nonette who tells them to focus on the mission. At the Pendragon crater, the squad discovers some destroyed KMFs with no signs of life. Josephine analyzes the wreckage and opens a live feed to Nunnally. Josephine notes that parts of the KMFs had fused together, indicating they were destroyed by a high-temperature weapon, but Corenlia says that no country could have developed a weapon to create such an effect. Suddenly, an unknown male voice permeates all the radio channels, announcing itself as their new god. Cornelia recognizes the voice, but doesn't believe it could be who she thinks it is as he died long ago. Suzaku asks the man if he is responsible for the disappearances and orders him to reveal himself. The man replies that he was testing his powers and that he will reveal himself in time, but first he must introduce himself. He claims that, before becoming a "god", he was related to Nunnally and Cornelia. He announces that he is Castor rui Britannia and is the real heir to the Britannian throne. Incredulous, Suzaku protests that Castor and his brother Pollux were killed by Zero years ago. Castor replies that he too thought he had died, but, in fact, he survived the destruction of their KMFs and was saved by V.V. while his brother Pollux perished. Suzaku tells Castor they are willing to negotiate, but Castor refuses, proclaiming that he is their new god. Castor explains that, after the death of his brother, his Geass was rendered useless. However, V.V. took Castor to the Geass cult dugouts around the border of Pendragon where the technology of the orginal code-bearers was stored. Though he survived the destruction of Pendragon, Castor was left alone in the ruins. However, due to Charles and C.C.'s deaths, Castor gained new power as the artifacts, recognizing his Geass, deferred to him as their new master. Cornelia then speaks to Castor, asking how he has changed from being such a calm and kind person. Castor replies that his kindness almost got him killed, but now he will take what is rightfully his by force. Although Charles' reign has ended, Castor intends to take over and restore it to state of a true monarchy. Castor then explains that the energy spike from a month ago was due to him performing some "tests". Castor then announces his full intention to battle their entire KMF squad, believing them to be pathetically outmatched. Josephine then contacts Suzaku by phone, informing him that she has performed tests that indicate that, while Castor can their intercept their transmissions, he cannot overhear them through their civilian phones. Suzaku sends a text message to Cornelia, telling her that they have an advantage in that Castor doesn't know where Nonette is or the advancements in their army's technology, though Cornelia refutes that they don't know about Castor's weapons either. Nunnally then contacts Castor and tries to reason with him. She apologizes for his past misfortune, but tells him that they have make Britannia and the world a better place to live, which is what their father wanted to begin with. Nunnally says he has done nothing that can't be forgiven and tries to persuade him that they can work together. However, Castor outright dismisses her words, claiming that she is only speaking to him that way because she considers him a threat. Wasting no more words, Castor fires a powerful beam, which instantly destroys the Avalon. Shocked by the development, Nunnally falls to her knees lamenting that they once again must be caught up in a war, but Cornelia assures her that this is their only option. Suddenly, a humongous structure begins to emerge from the ground, which causes Gino to admit to Amanda that they can no longer mock Suzaku for his paranoia. Before them appears an enormous airship, on top of which is a centaur KMF. Castor boasts over the power of his ancestors' technology, proclaiming that Suzaku and the others can do nothing to stop him. Josephine analyzes the ship, reporting that the ship is manmade, but dates back to over 20,000 years, and there are over 160 combat drones surrounding it. Nonette contemplates that reinforcements will arrive in thirty minutes and regrets that Kyoko and Josephine aren't ready for a situation like this. Suzaku then makes an announcement to squad, asking forgiveness as many of them have not had real combat experience, but tells them that they must fight and protect justice for the sake of the world, just as Zero did. As Castor taunts him, Suzaku overrides the safeties on his KMF and unleashes the full power of the Lancern Mephisto.